Not Quite
by sevil825
Summary: A little story about a city's new visitors one day. Other whovians like it! Completed! Appendix for info added!
1. Daphne

Author's (Very Long) Note: I'm going to tell you right away. I'm American. I have only seen David Tennant for about a minute. So, I am writing this with the Ninth Doctor in mind. It is set in between episodes, I guess. If you want to move it in your mind to another season, go ahead, but don't be mad at me for getting stuff messed up, I have no idea what happens later. Second of all, as I share one computer with the whole family and go to school, updates will take a bit of time, so bear with me. I have to type them before I can post them. Thirdly, and this will be repeated at the bottom. If I have one loyal reader, this story will continue. If not, the story will be deleted. And lastly, I'm sorry about how badly this is written. I couldn't think of how to start it well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Duh.

Rose and the Doctor were in desperate need of a vacation from danger, so they went the one place where nothing bad, or interesting, ever happens: Oregon. Specifically, Corvallis, Oregon. Large enough to have something to do, small enough to be safe. Plus, they have really good scones. They were busy enjoying the sun, wandering down the streets and window-shopping the hippie stores, when they heard shouts up the street.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" Rose and the Doctor looked toward the shouts to see people getting shoved aside. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

It was a girl. A girl that slammed into both of them and stopped. The Doctor had grabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling or running. She had a slight tan and copper hair with black highlights and tips. She stared at the two of them with the most piercing blue eyes either had ever seen. She wore faded, torn jeans and a torn black t-shirt. She had no shoes and had a black fingerless glove on her left hand. She looked terrified.

Her piercing eyes focused on Rose. "Rose?" She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor? Help me." She glanced from one to the other.

"Do we know you?" The Doctor gave the girl and then Rose a quizzical look.

"Stop her! Get back here!" The shouts had continued. The girl's eyes sparked with anger and fear and her head spun to stare back down the street. She wrenched herself out of the Doctors grasp and tore off down the street. Rose and the Doctor watched her barrel down the street for a second before they turned to see where the shouts were coming from.

A man ran past them and stopped shortly afterward, breathing hard. "Daphne! Come back here!" The Doctor and Rose stepped closer.

"Are you after that girl that just came by?" Rose bent over a bit to look him in the face. The Doctor was busy trying to see where 'Daphne' had disappeared to.

"Yes. I have to catch her before she…" The man had turned to look at the people he was talking to. Seeing the Doctor had stopped him in mid-sentence. "You…You are the Doctor. THE Doctor. I can't believe this. You've got to help me!"

"Um. Who are you, and why should we help? Especially when that girl… 'Daphne'…seemed so scared of you?" Rose had turned to look down the street as she said the name.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged worried glances as they heard his response.

"I'm a scientist, and 'Daphne' is no girl. She's a Dalek."

Author's Note: Well? Please review. I want to know what people think. Remember, if you love it, I'll keep writing, if you don't, it's bye-bye. Also, tell me what you think about "Daphne". I'm interested as to what people think of her so far. And of what you think will happen. I'll explain stuff in the next chapter, most likely. If you people are interested enough for another chapter.


	2. Bradshaw

Author's Note: Well, thanks to everybody who reviewed my first chapter. I'm so glad you like it. Just so you know: I have never heard of any story of a girl controlled by Daleks, nor have I heard of a book called I Am A Dalek. I only became aware of these after they were referenced in some reviews. This story is also not written with Battlestar Galactica's new Cylons in mind, as I hate those Cylons. I prefer the old, cool ones with the red eye and therefore, have not watched much of the new series except for a few episodes with my dad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Daleks, though I wish I did.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm a scientist, and 'Daphne' is no girl. She's a Dalek." The Doctor and Rose exchanged worried glances. That wasn't possible. She looked like any other person. "Will you help me catch her or not? I have to get her back to the base."

"Base? What base?" Rose gave him a quizzical look, but turned back as the Doctor laid a hand on her arm. More people were heading toward them and the scientist, all wearing the same black blazer. They surrounded the Doctor and Rose, leveling guns on them.

"Wait! No! It's the Doctor!" The scientist stood in the way as a few of the others lowered their weapons, staring at him as if they weren't sure he existed. Realization dawned, and they had the others lower their weapons.

One woman stepped forward, still staring at the Doctor, before turning to the scientist. "Mr. Bradshaw. We lost it somewhere between sectors 8 and 5. It corrupted our signals and led us on a wild goose chase. Did you have any luck?"

"Yeah, I was following it when I ran into them." He turned back to the Doctor. "Will you help or not?" The others all turned to the doctor and Rose.

"Um, yeah, of course we'll help." Rose glanced back and forth between the Doctor and Mr. Bradshaw. The Doctor hadn't said anything since they had heard about the girl. Mr. Bradshaw and his companions led the Doctor and Rose to a small, secluded café, where they were led into a back room.

"We have been tracking it for over a while now. It was found in the middle of a burned-out forest fire in the middle of Nevada. It was taken to a hospital, but the doctors realized that something was wrong with 'her.' She kept screaming, no matter what they gave her. My colleague, Roxanne…" the woman from before raised her head to signify that it was her, "was a nurse at the hospital, and she tried to communicate with it. Other than 'the Doctor', she eventually got one phrase out it: 'Rose. Give me orders.' It seemed odd to her, so she had told us, and we checked into it. We found a site with both 'the Doctor' and 'Rose'. It talked about a thing called a Dalek, a thing that wanted orders. We looked at her medical charts, and some things popped out at us that matched up to the 'girl'. We moved her to a secret location, where once we had her calmed down, we asked her for her name. She said her name was: Daphne Abeo Lottie Elena Kaimi. We performed some tests, gave her some clothes, and …"

He continued, but Rose was only half-listening. She was staring at the Doctor, who hadn't said anything yet. He was currently staring of into space, a blank expression on his face. Rose suddenly realized what the Doctor already had figured out. The girl was the Dalek from the base in Utah. But it had destroyed itself. How could it be the same thing? Rose was interrupted in her musings by the girl, Roxanne.

"Mr. Bradshaw. We have a signal. It's over in Avery Park. Should we move out?"

"Yes. Prepare to move out immediately. Doctor? Rose? Will you be joining us?" Rose looked up to notice that the others had already left the room to 'prepare', leaving just herself, the Doctor, and Mr. Bradshaw in the room. Rose stood up and laid a hand on the Doctor's arm to let him know they were moving. He looked up, startled from his own musings.

"Yes. We're coming." It was the first words the Doctor had said since they found out, and his voice sounded very solemn and depressed. He stood up very slowly and followed Mr. Bradshaw out of the room, with Rose following him. They climbed into the black jeep waiting outside, which immediately took off for "Avery Park". And the girl, the Dalek.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note: Well, hope you few readers who like this still do. Now you know some more info about the girl, at least. If you are interested in what her name means (there is a hidden meaning), go to (Google it) the "baby name network". It's weird, but my chapters in this have been a lot shorter than my other stories.

Other Note: For those of you in the giving mood, some of my friends and I have to go on a fake trip for Spanish class. We are going to England and France. If you know of any really good hotels or places to eat or go, or anything, please add them to your review. It's supposed to be as accurate as possible, so we have to write in all of the places we go, shop, eat, and sleep, as well as our flights and the chunnel. I would really appreciate any info you could provide for me, as I believe people who actually live and/or have been there have the best info as to where to go.

Please review! I love getting positive feedback! Negative too, I guess. Any feedback is loved!


	3. Avery Park

Author's Note: Hey! I'm so terribly sorry that it took so long, I had to do a lot of homework and I got to go to a "unique animal expo" with my aunt and eat at an Ethiopian restaurant. It was really cool, anywho, back to business. I hope people are actually reading and enjoying this story. I only got one review for the last chapter. Also, Avery Park is a real park, but I have combined it with another park for the needs of this story. I actually wrote most of this chapter during Biology class, at the same time while I was taking notes. Hooray for multi-tasking!

AN2: America is getting the new season this Friday! Yay! I'm going to get to see the new season! I'm so happy! New Doctor that British girls think is cute! Whoo! Run around house laughing and screaming I told my friends about it coming back, and they are not too pleased. Oh well. They're losers. The Daleks will come destroy them. Once I take over the Daleks. Mwahahahaha. Um… you didn't read that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Avery Park, or the other park mentioned above.

8888888888888888888888888

The jeep pulled into Avery Park. Trees lined the driveway and surrounded the small parking lot. Off to one side was a quaint rose garden and on the other side were a large, modern gazebo and a manmade lake with a few ducks. Directly in front, the road curved around a part of the park that had a bunch of gray things and an old steam-engine train. There was lots of open space in between these attractions, and families were lounging around, having picnics, while the kids were playing.

Mr. Bradshaw's "colleagues" piled out of the jeep, guns at the ready. Roxanne and two others went to search the rose garden and the forests surrounding the park while another group went to the gazebo and lake. A third group stayed with Mr. Bradshaw, the Doctor, and Rose.

Rose was the first to see Daphne. She couldn't believe that the girl was really a Dalek. The "Dalek" was sitting on one of the large gray things, a concrete mass, one of many arranged in a circle, made to look like abstract dinosaur bones. Her head was back, enjoying the sun and the laughter of the kids playing on and around the "bones".

A beep from Mr. Bradshaw's walkie-talkie interrupted he thoughts. "Mr. Bradshaw. We have it in our sights. It's on the bones. Should we move in to contain it, or shoot on sight?" Mr. Bradshaw was about to respond, a deadly serious look on his face, but Rose couldn't let that happen.

"No! Let me see if I can reason with her. You said she was asking for orders from Rose, so let me give her some. Please?"

"Rose-" The Doctor had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you crazy? It would kill you. It's got to be taken out, and taken out now!"

"Just give me a chance. She's not killing those kids, is she? Please, I just want to try." Rose glanced over at the Doctor, who had worry written all over his face. He obviously remembered the last time Rose had encountered a Dalek, when she almost died. When he went all …crazy …and scary.

Mr. Bradshaw sighed and gave in, putting his walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Miss Rose is going in. Keep a lock on it and be ready for anything." He turned to Rose. "Go ahead, but be careful."

The Doctor still reappeared concerned, so Rose gave him a reassuring smile before running off in the direction of the bones. She slowed down as she got closer, trying to see where the gunners were. She couldn't see them, but knew they were just beyond the tree line. She stopped by the bone where Daphne sat.

"Daphne?" Her head came down from the sun and those blue eyes grabbed Rose's attention again. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, Rose. Go right ahead." She motioned to one of the bones and Rose climbed on, turning to face Daphne. "How'd you find me?"

"Mr. Bradshaw." A hint of fear crossed Daphne's face, but she swallowed and closed her eyes. Now that they were closed, Rose noticed that Daphne had on a lot of eye makeup. Large swathes of smoky black eyeliner surrounded her eyes, but not so bad that they looked like raccoon eyes. Rose realized that she hadn't noticed it earlier because the striking color of her eyes had distracted her.

"Oh." The word was almost a whisper. She opened her eyes and stared up at the sky again. "I suppose I have to go with them, don't I?"

"Um, yeah. Are you afraid of them?" Rose leaned forward a little. Daphne turned to her.

"Petrified. If they catch me, they'll cut me up to see what I am and then kill me. I don't want to die. I just want to be free. I have ever since Utah."

"Speaking of which, how did you survive? The Doctor and I thought you blew yourself up." Rose shifted uneasily. Daphne ran her ungloved left hand over her right arm.

"Well, I thought it would work. …I think that I had changed too much, and it had interfered with my mechanism. I ended up just melding my biological body with my armor, but that caused some problems. My armor changed and combined with your DNA, creating my new appearance. What used to be my biological body is now combined with it all. I'm not sure how, but when I tried to exterminate myself, I ended up in Nevada, in a lot of pain. I'm so sorry. Are you going to try to kill me too?" Daphne glanced down at her hands, scared of the answer.

"No, of course not. And I'm going to try to have the others not kill you either. How do you know about what happened to your body?" Rose glanced back at the two men standing over by the jeep.

"I just know. It's one of the benefits of being a Dalek. I tried to ignore it before, back in Utah, when I first started to change, but I gave up when I woke up in the hospital." She had tipped her head back and was enjoying the sun again.

"Oh. …Um, what is with the glove?" Rose pointed at the Daphne's right hand, which she immediately slid back and out of view.

"Don't you remember what my right 'arm' does?" Rose thought for a second before remembering.

"Wait. You don't mean…"

"Yep. My armor kept most, if not all, of it's old properties, I just haven't figured out how to use them properly yet. Without the glove, my gun goes off at random, or when I get to emotional." She looked down at her gloved hand, which was now sitting in her lap.

Rose shifted nervously. "Um… have you… um… killed anyone recently?"

"No! Of course not… I'm trying to be normal …well, as normal as I can be." Daphne looked up at the woods and the jeep. "Well, I guess I better go back to Mr. Bradshaw." She slid off the bone and Rose heard a terrifying click.

"Put your hands up, Dalek!" Roxanne had somehow snuck up behind them, and now had her gun leveled on Daphne, just on the other side of the bone circle. A few kids saw the gun and ran off, scared. Mr. Bradshaw's voice came over the walkie-talkie on her belt. '_Roxanne, I told you to hold your position!'_ She snatched it up in one hand, never taking her eyes or her gun off Daphne. "Mr. Bradshaw, I'm going to have to refuse that order. Move in and destroy the Dalek!" Rose could see a few of the other men moving in from the forests and the other areas where they were hiding.

"Stop!" Rose jumped off the bone and ran over to Roxanne, standing between her and Daphne. Daphne had put her hands up by now and was starting to kneel down. "Can't you see she's changed? She only wants to be free. She's not going to kill anybody."

"Rose, you don't know what you're talking about. It's not a 'she', it's an 'IT.' And it's a Dalek. They only care about killing, not about being free. And I'm not going to let it kill any more people. Not when I have anything to say about it." She cocked her gun, and Rose heard a flurry of other guns being cocked all around her and Daphne.

"She's not a Dalek. Not anymore." Rose backed up, stepping closer to Daphne.

"I don't believe you." Roxanne motioned with her head and a few of the men moved in on Daphne with handcuffs. Rose looked back at Daphne, who was starting to get a scared look in her strong blue eyes. Rose noticed Daphne start fingering her glove.

"Well, maybe you'll believe me." Rose looked up to see the Doctor and Mr. Bradshaw had come over, along with the men that still followed him. The men who were there with Roxanne rejoined Mr. Bradshaw and their comrades, confused but willing to follow Mr. Bradshaw anyway.

"Roxanne, the Dalek has a protective shield. Do you? Or your men? Lower your weapon, now." Mr. Bradshaw had apparently been talking to the Doctor.

"No. But you don't, either." She raised her gun from Daphne and leveled it on Mr. Bradshaw for a second before firing.

"No!" Daphne jumped up, taking the bullet and dissolving it in her shield. Roxanne re-cocked her gun, determination and fury on her face. Someone was going to end up dead. Daphne turned to Rose, who had a shocked look on her face. "Give me orders, Rose." Her voice held traces of her old voice, and her eyes looked exactly like they did before.

"Do it." Rose turned away as Daphne pulled off her glove, aiming her hand at Roxanne before she could fire back. Rose barely heard the whisper of 'exterminate', but even through her closed eyes she could see the familiar green glow.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: Whew! That was longer than I planned. Hope it answered some questions you had as to Daphne. Also, did anybody find her name meaning? I hope some people review this chapter. I miss having people saying my writing is good. Farewell for now.


	4. Rose Garden

Author's note: OH MY GOSH! You British people are right! Ten is hot!!!!!! Super- super- eab!!!!! By the way, eab is my word for a hot guy. A pretty girl is bae. (eab backwards) I invented them for a language I'm inventing. In other news: History is stupid. Americans are stupid. Existentialists are very, supremely stupid. All of my homework has created very little time for me to write, but I got another chapter done. Yay! Oh well. Please keep reading and reviewing, my loyal readers! You are the reason I write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or much of anything. It would be awesome if I did.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Rose heard a thump as Roxanne fell to the ground, followed by another thump. She opened her eyes to see Mr. Bradshaw's men pick up Roxanne and carry her off to the waiting jeep. Daphne had fallen to her knees next to her, causing the second thump she had heard. Rose turned to see the Doctor staring at Daphne, emotionless. Rose turned back to Daphne, seeing tears hitting the ground underneath Daphne's drooping head.

"Daphne?" She knelt down next to the now quaking girl. "Are you ok?"

"I killed her, Rose. I…" She shook even more, forming fists and pushing them into the dirt. She had put her glove back on her hand.

"It's not your fault. I told you to. She would have killed Mr. Bradshaw, or you, or somebody else." She laid a hand on Daphne's back, but Daphne jerked away, standing up and running off in the opposite direction. "Daphne!"

"I'll try to reason with her, Rose, go with Mr. Bradshaw." Rose turned to the Doctor. He had one of his mostly expressionless faces on.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll find her. She'll be fine. Go on." He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then turned and walked in the same direction as Daphne had run off in.

"But…" Rose stared after them, then turned and followed Mr. Bradshaw. Off I the distance, she saw the Doctor heading into the rose garden on the other side of the park.

"Daphne?" The Doctor scanned the tops of the rose bushes, and then walked over to the large arched breezeway, a metal gothic-looking trellis covered in climbing roses. He noticed a seated figure in the mottled sunlight created by the gaps in the roses. It was Daphne, sitting against the trellis, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arm wrapped around them. Her head was resting on her knees, she was still crying. "Daphne?" Her head shot up. "Are you alright?" The Doctor carefully leaned on the trellis, halfway between her and the opening.

"I killed her. I didn't even stop to try and…" She burst into sobs again, burying her head in her knees.

The Doctor moved closer, sitting down next to her. He was slowly coming to the realization that Rose had already come to- this was not really a Dalek. It was something different, someone different. He carefully wrapped an arm around her, trying in vain to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault. It had to be done. She would have-"

"How do you know?!" Her head snapped up, her strong blue eyes both questioning and accusing. He pauses for a moment, stunned by the blue of her eyes.

"I saw the look on her face, Daphne. I have seen that look many times before, and the outcome is always the same. It was either her or someone else, but someone was going to be dead." He grew very quiet. "You had to." Thin tear-streaks flowed downward from her blue eyes. She buried her face in his chest. The doctor carefully stroked her back in an attempt to console the poor girl. He heard footsteps coming and looked down the walkway to see Rose step into the archway. She slowly walked down the breezeway as Daphne's head came up to watch her.

"Um, Mr. Bradshaw says we need to go. He wants you to go with them, Daphne."

"Alright." She stood up, followed by the Doctor. "I'm ready to go. … Well, I will be in a minute. I want to go enjoy the sun for a bit longer." She glanced from Rose to the Doctor, getting approving looks from both. After a short pause, she turned and walked out the trellis and into the garden. Rose and the Doctor walked to the edge of the trellis, watching her. She moved slowly, pausing often to smell and feel the roses or stop in sunlit patches to feel the warm sun on her skin.

"Do we have to send her back with them? They're gonna-"

"Rose, she'll be fine. Don't worry."

"But they were gonna dissect her, what's to stop them now?"

"I had a nice little talk with Mr. Bradshaw. He won't hurt her. Not anymore. Why do you think he didn't want her dead?"

"I suppose, but Doctor, she doesn't want to go with them. All she's ever wanted was freedom, why can't we give it to her? It'd just take a second in the TARDIS, just stop at a nice little planet where she could survive, lots of sun, …" The Doctor stood silent for a bit, then turned to Rose.

"Rose, I would love to help her, but I can't. She wasn't supposed to exist, and-"

"But she does exist. And every living thing has the right to be happy. Can you see her happy with Mr. Bradshaw and his cohorts? Please, Doctor, let's just drop her off someplace where she can be free, and then you'll never have to hear about her again."

"It's not that simple, Rose." He turned and walked slowly down the walkway. Rose watched him for a moment before turning to watch Daphne, but the girl was gone. Rose moved into the garden, searching for Daphne, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Rose hurried after the Doctor. As she neared the jeep, she saw Daphne already standing with the Doctor by it. They saw Rose approaching, so the Doctor climbed into the jeep, followed by Daphne, so Rose climbed in too. The jeep slowly pulled out of the park, and Rose couldn't help glancing over at Daphne. She sat there, expressionless, with her eyes closed and her hands folded in her lap. A glance over at the Doctor revealed that he wasn't too happy with the outcome either. He was slightly glaring at the back of Mr. Bradshaw's head, but there was also a look of sadness hidden in his features. He apparently noticed that Rose was looking at him, because he looked over at her. He got a stern look in his eyes, and gave Rose a slight nod. Rose smiled back.

888888888888888888888888

AN: Well, I hope you all liked it. I am hoping to get some more reviews, so please review even if you don't like it. I just want emails and reviews. Please!


	5. TARDIS

AN: This is the final chapter. I just wanted to let you know. Unless you, the readers want me to make a sequel. I'm glad there were some people who liked my story. I hope to get reviews from all of you, or at least someone. I enjoy getting reviews, but have been getting less than I would have liked. By the way, I am starting to really love Ten, but I will still remain a true-blue Nine fan.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Doctor Who? Would I be writing on here if I did? No, I'd be hanging out with David Tennant and Billie Piper and the rest. Scratch that, I'd be hanging out with Billie and the rest, but I'd be dating David (or Christopher). Duh.

88888888888888888888

The jeep was slowly driving back to the center of town, back to Mr. Bradshaw's temporary base. The Doctor smiled at Rose past Daphne before returning to his usual expressionless face. He leaned forward nonchalantly and tapped Mr. Bradshaw. "Excuse me, but Rose and I are on a schedule. Can you return us to the TARDIS? It's over by the river." Mr. Bradshaw nodded and told the driver, who turned onto a side street. The Doctor leaned back as he smirked at Rose.

Could he really be thinking what she thought he was? Rose gave him a quizzical look and he glanced at Daphne before nodding ever so slightly. He was. Rose smiled back and settled into her seat. The jeep pulled over by the river. The TARDIS sat where they left it, on the banks by a dock. Rose and the Doctor got out, and the Doctor headed immediately to the TARDIS. Rose paused a moment before following.

"Are we going to help her? Does she know?" Rose had closed the door to the TARDIS and hurried over to the Doctor, who was quickly pulling on levers and such.

He turned to her, a smile on his face. "Yes and yes. Wait a second." The TARDIS began humming, getting ready to leave.

Outside, the TARDIS had started to fade as it usually did. Mr. Bradshaw motioned to the driver, who was getting ready to leave. Just as the jeep was moving away, Daphne executed the plan she and the Doctor had planned only moments before. She watched the TARDIS for the right moment, then jumped out of the jeep and ran over to the TARDIS, plowing her way through the door right before it fully faded away. Behind her, she could hear the brakes of the jeep screech and Mr. Bradshaw start a string of curses.

Inside the TARDIS, Rose was watching the Doctor, who was watching the door of the TARDIS, a smile on his face. She turned to the door right before Daphne plowed through it, landing with a grunt on the floor. Rose hurried over to her, but halfway there, the TARDIS jerked to the right, sending Rose into the railing as the Doctor steadied himself on the console, still watching the two of them, and Daphne grabbed onto the grid of the flooring. When the TARDIS had settled, Rose went over and helped Daphne up. The two of them walked over to the Doctor, and they all smiled together.

"Ok, now tell me how and why." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were right. When Daphne and I went back to the jeep, I asked Mr. Bradshaw what his plans for Daphne were, and let's just say you were mostly right. I couldn't let that happen, whether she was supposed to exist or not. So I told her the plan. And now we are at her new home. Lots of sun, fantastic weather, great landscape, not many predators, no people, not discovered for centuries. Great place for camping and picnics. Hopefully she won't live that long. You won't, will you?" He turned to Daphne, who shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been alive like this before."

"Well, let's go see!" Rose grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out of the TARDIS, into the bright sun of her new home. Bright orange grass grew up around their ankles and the coppery-red trees in the distance swayed in the breeze. Behind them, down the dark green rock cliff they were atop, the purple waves of an ocean crashed against the green sand of the beach. Far off were dark mountains, and light blue clouds floated across a lavender sky. Rose and Daphne spun around, laughing, before falling down on the bright grass, smiling and gazing at the sky. The sun was still a bright spot in the sky and for the first time in along time, Rose realized why Daphne loved the sun. The warmth covered her face, and she couldn't help but smile. She loved that warmth. She turned her head to look at Daphne, who was also enjoying the sun, and then up at the Doctor, who was smiling down at the two of them. Daphne was going to be very happy here. Freedom and sun. Everything she wanted.

After spending some more time enjoying this undamaged world and bidding Daphne a farewell, Rose and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS, both smiling still. "Can we go visit that planet later? Or earlier?" Rose was resting her elbows on the console as the Doctor was pulling levers. "It's a great planet. Fantastic. Just like earth, only…more colorful."

"Why not? But we can't go after. When people come, they ruin it just like they did Earth. Nothing but skyscrapers over the entire planet. They even cover most of the beaches and oceans so they can expand more. Tragic. But before, yeah, it's fantastic. …Sure, we'll go back sometime." He was pulling levers, sending them off to their next destination. Rose smiled at him.

"Farewell, Rose. Farewell, Doctor. Thank you." Daphne watched the TARDIS fade away before turning and heading out into the great unknown of her new home, the sun shining brightly on the back of her neck as the ocean breeze blew her hair in front of her. She paused at the edge of the forest, gazing back at the spot where the TARDIS had faded away. She would make a shrine there for them, her rescuers who saved her twice. She imagined it, smiling. It would be a large, strong rock, large as the TARDIS, with their names and images, deeply sunk into the earth so that it was immovable. It would be the first thing she did, as soon as she found a suitable rock. She took a deep breath, turned back to the forest, and stepped into her new home, her new world, thanks to Rose and the Doctor. She wouldn't ever forget them.

8888888888888888888888888

AN: Well, how do you like the ending? Is it suitable? I really hope you review, I miss getting reviews. Do these stories ever show up on the first page? I wonder if people even read them, sometimes. Please review, I want to know what you think. Hope you liked it! Also, so you know, since nobody told me if they had found out, Daphne's full name means this (name, origin, and meaning):

Daphne -Greek mythology. The laurel. Name of a nymph transformed into a Laurel tree.  
Abeo -Nigerian. Happy she was born.

Lottie -Female form of Germanic Charles. A free person.

Elena -Italian/Portuguese/Spanish. The light of the sun.

Kaimi -Polynesian. The seeker.


	6. Appendix

This entire chapter is not really a chapter, but more of an author note to give you info about the story. It will be broken into topics.

Title: The title Not Quite reflects how she is 'not quite' a human, but she's 'not quite' a Dalek, either.

Daphne's origins: Daphne is the Dalek from episode 6 of the first new season, the one with the Dalek trapped in the museum in Utah. She is part human because of Rose's DNA that she absorbed, and when the Dalek tried to self-destruct, it merged her even more, thus creating Daphne. This was explained in chapter 3, when she is talking with Rose, but I was asked about it. The merging of the Dalek DNA and Rose's DNA does kind of make her Rose's child, and they do share a connection.

Daphne's name: I gave you the meaning of her name in the end author note of chapter 5, but here it is again. She chose Daphne because it is a flower (connection with Rose), the rest because of the meanings. Notice the fact that her names have the initials DALEK, as mentioned in chapter 2.

Daphne -Greek mythology. The laurel. Name of a nymph transformed into a Laurel tree.  
Abeo -Nigerian. Happy she was born.

Lottie -Female form of Germanic Charles. A free person.

Elena -Italian/Portuguese/Spanish. The light of the sun.

Kaimi -Polynesian. The seeker.

Daphne's love of the sun: Duh. In the end of the Dalek episode, the Dalek wanted to feel the sun. She still wants to. And be free. Same reason.

Origins of story: I have not heard of anything where this happened, nor is it based on those new Cylons from Battlestar Galactica, if you were interested. I hate the new ones. The old ones were better; I prefer robots that are obviously robots, like original Cylons and Daleks. I just got this idea one day and decided to write about it.

Daphne's appearance: Daphne looks like she does because of the fact that her armor merged with Rose's DNA and changed. Specifically: piercing blue eyes-eye stalk, copper skin(tan)-copper colored armor, copper hair with black highlights and tips-copper armor with black accents, black eye makeup-black on eye stalk. Her appearance is described in chapters 1 and 3.

Daphne's abilities: Because she is part Dalek, she has retained the majority of the Dalek abilities, however, she can't control them very well, and she doesn't like using them very often. She prefers to show her human abilities.

References to her: Mr. Bradshaw and his team call her 'it' because they don't consider her a human. Rose and the Doctor call her 'she' because they think she is human, or at least part.

Any other questions? Ask in a review. I will be writing a sequel, but I'm not sure how fast it will be here. I have to fill in the gaps of my sporadic ideas for a sequel before I write it. School may get in the way of this, as well. But I will, I promise. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for the complements!

Farewell!

Sevil


End file.
